


Black out bingo: Knows EVERYONE

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [6]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Ranma 1/2, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, knows everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people joke about Ran Marie Stark having friends in interesting places?  They aren't joking.</p><p>An acquaintance Ran made before she came to the States and later kept in touch with comes to her for help.  The fall out promises to be... ugly if not handled carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black out bingo: Knows EVERYONE

**Author's Note:**

> a good chunk of this actually belongs to Syx Maxwell. I'm stealing it for this fic bit in the hopes that she will actually Write her idea and post it :P

Knows EVERYONE  
Count the crossovers!  
No pairings

Ran Marie sipped her coffee as she looked at the man across the table from her. They were in a little café she knew here in New York enjoying a warm spring day. And while she was glad to see him again, Fox was… twitchy.

“So are you going to tell me why you came all the way from the UK just to talk to me? Or should I start guessing?”

Ben Daniels, call-sign Fox, winced. “It’s big, Ran. I’m not sure if you can help, but you have resources I don’t.”

As Ran listened to the story of a boy thrown in with his unit while training, the cluster-fuck that followed, and what he had been able to dig up about the Why of it.

“Please tell me you’re joking. Please tell me the MI-5 did not press-ganged a fourteen year old dependant minor into doing the kind of missions SHIELD wouldn’t send anyone short of the Black Widow on. Please.”

Fox just looks at her, pain in his eyes.

“Fuck. You try to get this taken care of on your end of things?”

“I haven’t been able to find anyone to report this to above Blunt in the power structure.”

“Hence why you came to me. Ok, give me everything you have on the kid. I’ll do what I can.”

Three days later, after copious use of Jarvis and more than a few of her contacts, she found things that made her very, very nervous. Damn blast and bugger, as a certain military doctor she knew would say. This was… not good. “Jarvis, please make arrangements. I need to go to London England for a week or so.”

“Of course Miss. Shall I book a Hotel room for you as well?”

“Yes and alert father that I’ll be out of the country for a while. Personal business came up.”

“Very well.”

An hour later, she was boarding a privet jet and on her way to London. While in rout, she made a few phone calls, getting everything set up to save the life of a kid who should never have become tangled up in the life of a spy. “Q-ball, how’s my second favorite hacker doing?”

In London, deep in the heart of MI-6, a young man known only as Q blinked at his phone. “I… do not want to know how you were able to access this number, do I.”

“Nope. Got a bit of a situation, and it may blow up into problems for the British Government. You need to be ready for local crap landing in your lap in a week, maybe two.”

“How bad?”

“Someone did something stupid, and broke the First Rule of the Wolf Pack. It may get ugly.”

“Oh dear. I take it this could well go as the Prague Incident did?”

“Yeah. MI-6 should be in the clear, but you may be called on to pick up the slack of one of your sister agencies. Beyond that, no worries.”

“I see. Thank you for the warning. I’ll have the people in my department prep for an upswing in missions.”

“No prob. Talk to you later Q-Ball,” and with that she signed off. Next call was to her favorite Army Doctor. “Doc! Hay it’s Ran.”

Dr. John Watson smiled as he greeted the voice on the line. He hadn’t seen Ran since she had gotten mixed up in… well whatever that classified mess had been that landed two agents from some excessively classified agency in his surgery several years ago. He never had gotten all the details about the mess, but people still whispered about Budapest in hushed tones.

“Ran, good to hear from you. How have you been?”

“Not too bad. Listen, I’m going to be in London for a bit, I thought we could have lunch and catch up. You will not believe the crap that has been going on lately.”

John laughed, catching the attention of his flat-mate Sherlock Holmes. “I’d like that.”

Plans were made, and goodbyes said. 

As she sat in the ridiculously luxurious seat in the Stark Jet, Ran debated the next call. If things went pear shaped… She may have to call in that favor, but no. She would hold off calling that number just yet. After all, being owed a genuine favor by a Principality was not something to be squandered.

When she had arrived in London, and checked into the Hotel, Ran set out to meet with John Watson, and hopefully meet his new roommate. If even a third of what was in the guy’s file was true, it should prove to be fairly entertaining. 

An hour later, their lunch date was cut short by a murder case Sherlock dragged John off to. Ran, taking advantage of this, followed along. If she did this right… yep, right on time. Someone had just altered the cctv camera angle to get a better look at her. Damn pity she had shifted to keep her face mostly hidden. That should do it.

Within fifteen minutes of leaving the crime scene, a payphone ahead of her began to ring as she strolled along the sidewalk. Show time.

After the song and dance of the man on the other end of the call not quite threatening her, and Ran fighting to not roll her eyes at the blatancy of it all, Ran was standing in a room with a man in a well tailored suit, holding an umbrella.

“Do you know why you are here Miss?”

“Yes, I’m here because I went to a bit of effort to catch your attention so we could talk.”

He blinked, startled. That had not been in the script it seemed.

“You are Mycroft Holmes. You do the same kind of work here in Europe that Nick Fury does in the States. I needed to talk with you in privet because you have a problem. The kind that is just about guaranteed to have the Iron Wolf and his whole Pack come down on Her Majesties’ intelligence agencies like the Wrath of God, and Definitely guaranteed to have a certain Black Helicopter show up and erase a few buildings if this isn’t taken care of. And Mr. Holmes? I really do hope you didn’t have anything to do with this.”

She handed his assistant the file folder with everything she had put together. From the truth of his “Parents” to who the boy’s real father was, to what Blunt had done and threatened to do, it was all there. She had almost swallowed her own tongue when she had found That bit of info. Michael and String would… not be happy. At all.

“This is… accurate?”

“Every last bit of it.”

“I see.”

“I hope so. Alex Rider is sixteen years old, and he was fourteen when this started. Blunt has him doing the kind of missions I wouldn’t send anyone short of Black Widow or 007 on. I trust this will be taken care of before that morally bankrupt bastard sends the kid on another suicide run?”

Mycroft looked at her with a hard glint in his eyes. “Mr. Blunt will be dealt with. As for Mr. Rider, that is a bit more complicated. With his having been targeted by a sniper…”

“Yeah, and I very much doubt that he has been getting any counseling. He's a kid and he was shot for fucks sake.”

“I will see to it personally. This will not be tolerated.”

“Thank you Mr. Holmes. I’ll leave this in your capable hands.”

Ran strolled out and hailed a cab. She had a week in London all to herself now. Time for rest, relaxation, and a bit of shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Full list of crossovers mentioned/implied:  
> Ranma ½, Avengers, Alex Rider, James Bond (Skyfall), Air Wolf (mentioned), Sherlock, Good Omens (mentioned), From Eroica with Love (fandom divergence mentioned)


End file.
